Search For The Mystical Droplet
by LucarionzX85
Summary: Sky, the Eevee wants to know why his brother has changed so much. So he "investigates" and finds out that only one thing can save his brother from what can and will happen. Rated T for T related material.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystical Droplet**

**A/N: My first story! (if anyone actually reads this) As I've said, I'm mainly a reader, not a writer. Also, sorry for my grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its contents**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Pondering Thoughts<strong>

My name is Sky. I am an Eevee. Now why would I be named like that? If you were thinking: because I've always dreamed of flying, then you are wrong. It was my mother who actually dreamt of flying. Now enough about my name, let's get on with my story.

Who knew evolving would be such a life changing event? This is because my brother Shadow has just evolved. He recently turned into an Umbreon sometime last week, and has been acting very differently since then. We used to be very close. We always talked about our problems, like school and friends, very openly but now, has been very distant. He is always deep in thought and never has time for me. He is always sleeping and is only active at night.

Now why did he choose to become an Umbreon? Is it because dad is also a dark type? My dad is a Mightyena. He is very vicious towards enemies, but has a soft side for us.

Is that why he chose to be a dark type, to be more powerful?

I don't know… yet. But I will find out soon. I will secretly stalk him tomorrow morning. Then I will find out what is going on.

Right now since I have nothing to do, I will tell you about my siblings. I have 1 brother and 3 sisters. My brother, is Shadow, an Umbreon. We used to be very close until he evolved. Next is Flare. Surprisingly, she is not a Flareon, but a Glaceon. Though, I also have a Flareon sister named Glaze. Originally, they were supposed to evolve, with respect to their names, but an accident happened. Flare's firestone got too close to the frozen rock and some weird things happened. So technically, they got switched by accident. My last sister is Ivy, a Leafeon. She is usually very docile and always relaxed.

I think I have to leave now, my Mom is calling me for dinner. I have to get down quickly!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! I actually have readers! Thanks to everyone who's read and will read this!**

**If I forgot to mention, the characters are Gijinkas. I will describe everyone sometime in the following chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this! (again) I hope to update as soon as possible. As of now, I've been skipping some schoolwork. (yay for procrastination!) Though, I did not cram this chapter. (unlike my schoolwork)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What Just Happened...?<strong>

/Sky's Room/

I just finished preparing my stuff. I put it all in my satchel that was a gift from my brother. In it I had: my pocket knife, some apples (my favourite), my wallet, my pen and notebook, and some other stuff.

I went down just in time. A black blur exited our door and promptly shut it even before I could see who it was. I went out after a few seconds to make sure that he didn't see me, when…

"…Sky…" my brother said as he appeared behind me, "where are you going?" Out of shock, I fell off balance and accidentally spilled the contents of my bag.

For some reason, the pocket knife flew out first and "magically" flipped open.

"…Are you sneaking out to… kill someone?...", Shadow asked in a murderous voice as I stood up and picked up my stuff.

"N-no..", I said. "I just brought it with me for se-

Suddenly, my friend Karl, the Vulpix appears from a corner on the road.

"Hey there Sky!", he said. "Hey Karl!", I say back to him. He walks towards Shadow and me.

"…Is it him that you want dead?...", Shadow asked.

"N-no! I told you, I'm not going to kill anyone!" I say to him. For no apparent reason, Shadow walks away as if nothing important happened. He acted as if he were only interested with whom I wanted to kill. That's really weird. He was never this brutal. Maybe he's only-

"What's up?", Karl asked.

"Nothing much. My brother just found me going out with a knife in my bag."I say in a sarcastic voice, "Now he thinks I'm gonna kill someone!"

"I think you're overreacting. Maybe he just wants to help you do it or something. Who do you plan to kill anyway?", Karl asked.

"I'm not trying to kill anyone! I only brought this knife to cut my apples!", I explained.

"Yeah, whatever… Now, where did you say we were supposed to go again?", Karl asked.

"About that… We were supposed to follow Shadow, but then I ended up being followed by him… So who was I following? No one else in our family is black, except for Shadow and… DAD! I was following dad! Then, Shadow ended up behind me!", I said.

"Soo, if you're done figuring things out, can we just go somewhere now?", Karl one again asked.

"Well, we can't follow Shadow anymore, so… let's have ice cream!", I suggested.

"Good idea!", Karl said, as we walk to the ice cream store just 3 blocks away.

On our way there, Karl nudges me slightly. As I turn to look at him, he points at an elderly Abomasnow carrying two large plastic bags filled with grocery items. At first, I didn't get it, but then I noticed the Sneasel looking back and forth from an alley which the man would be crossing. He was sharpening his claws when it occurred to me.

He was gonna mug the Abomasnow!

Karl and I nod at each other and run at the Abomasnow. I quickly grab his attention by saying: "Sir, do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior Arceus?" Karl, on the other hand, runs to a nearby Scizor; apparently, he was a police officer. The officer looks at the Sneasel and tells Karl to wait.

During my conversation with the Abomasnow, I learn that he is priest and soon regretted starting that particular conversation with him. The Sneasel gets impatient and jumps out of the alley to confront us. He points his claws at us and tells us to give all our money to him unless we want to-

"Freeze! Put your hands behind your back if you don't want to get shot!", the Scizor says to the Sneasel. Out of frustration, the thief (let's call him that) uses Ice Shard at the officer, distracting him for a split-second while he dashed close to him and grabbed the gun from him. (the officer) He points it at us and says "Okay! Now give me all your money unless you want me to kill all of you!" Slowly, everyone in our group with money takes their wallets out and places them on the ground. The thief takes all the wallets and dashed away, in a blink of an eye. Man, that was fast!

"Damn!", says the officer "He got away! Again!"  
>"Don't worry! We'll get him for you!", Karl says enthusiastically. "Yeah whatever, just make sure you're safe." the officer replies, as he leaves.<p>

"Thanks for accompanying me.", the priest tells us "It could have been worse if I were alone."  
>"We didn't really do much, we just gave him more money..." I explained pessimistically. "Not really, at least you were with me. Why don't I treat you to some ice cream" the priest suggested. "Yes please!" Karl and I say in unison.<p>

As we had ice cream with the priest, we found out that he didn't lose any money at all. He only gave the thief an envelope full of letters of appreciation. Believe it or not, it actually looked like an envelope full of money! He also told us his name. It was John.

As we bid him thanks and goodbye, he told us to drop by anytime at church if we needed anything. That was actually good, since I hated going to church.

"So Karl, what else do you want to do?" I ask Karl. "I'm just gonna go home now, I'm tired." Karl says. I look at the town clock : 5:25. "You're right! I've gotta get home before dinner!" I exclaimed. "So, same time tomorrow?" Karl asked. "Nah, I'll try investigating alone for tomorrow." I said. "Okay then. Bye!" Karl said, as he walked away. "Bye!" I also said, as I walked home.

/Sky's House/

"Mom, I'm home!" I say as I close the door. "Good, is Shadow with you?" my mom hollered from the kitchen. "No, I thought he was at home" I said.

I look around and see the TV's on, so I dropped my bag and sat on the couch.

/TV News/

"Breaking News"  
>An Espeon was found dead inside her home!<br>Investigators say that the body has been there for almost six days, apparently the body was only found after her parents got home after their vacation.  
>The cause of death is uncertain. All that is left of the scene is a cutter blade stained with blood.<br>No one is certain whether this is suicide or murder."

Investigator: We will continue investigations until further notice. Any information will be helpful and will be rewarded for supplying. Her parents have set a reward for anyone being able to determine why she killed herself or whoever killed her. The reward is 200,000 pokedollars.

*shows footage around the house*

/

As the camera showed footage around the house, I realized it looked familiar. I've been there before. I think it's…

Sh*t! That's Kayla's house!  
>Kayla is Shadow's girlfriend! That's why he's been acting like that!<p>

I understand now. I'll wait for him when he gets home, and I'll talk to him about it. Maybe that'll help.

I'm just gonna have dinner now. I'll wait if he arrives after.

.  
>zzzzz<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will probably next week, don't know when though.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's actually getting complicated now. Also, I have more schoolwork now.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Someone Else<strong>

/8:00 am – Sky's House – Living Room/

*wakes up*

Huh? What? It's morning already? I must've fallen asleep right after dinner. What time is it? 8:00, early enough. Where's mom?

I guess she's still asleep.

Looks like Shadow still isn't home. I guess I'll just see if he comes back for lunch. I'm just gonna head back to my room and try to catch some more sleep.

**Karl's POV**

Sky's gonna follow Shadow today… so why don't I follow him too? I'll get ready in a while, I'll just take a shower first.

.  
>.<p>

After my shower, I went to my closet to get dressed. I put on my usual red hoodie, with a big white stripe running down from the collar and my red pants. I then fixed the three curls just above my forehead and proceeded to brush my tails. Lastly, I put on a pair of brown gloves, as well as a pair of brown shoes.

With my morning rituals done, I went down the stairs to have some breakfast.

I have to say, breakfast was nothing special. The usual ham & egg omelette was lay there waiting to be eaten. So I ate it.

After that, I told mom I would go out, to Sky's house and probably have lunch somewhere outside.

I open the door and start walking outside, when…

**? POV**

I'm surprised the only found her now. It was almost too close. Slitting your own throat doesn't seem like a good way to do suicide. She resisted a lot, so I had to do it the hard way.  
>At least now, all the members of that organization are dead. No one else will hunt me down. Still, I don't understand why they're so desperate to have this…<p>

*looks down at some weird pendant thing*

I don't even know what this does. All I remember is that dad told me to keep it and protect it with my life. All this has ever bought me are enemies. Enemies and deaths. And all of it started since dad's death…

/ flashback start /

"Keep running!" dad said, as he fired two shots behind him using his Colt Single Action Army Revolver. We were being pursued by some organization. By pursued, I mean trying to kill us. According to dad, they are bad people, willing to kill anyone in their way just to get the pendant thing.

We stopped running for a while and hid behind a steel container (sorry for the ambiguity, the one lifted by giant cranes onto cargo ships), while dad reloaded his gun.

He looked at me in the eye and said "Son, take this pendant and protect it with your life. Many will try to take it from you, so be strong. Also, use this in case anyone tries to harm you."

*hands me a black revolver*

"B-but, this is yours…" I protested.

"It's yours now. Always remember, that pendant WILL help save your life, at the right time. Now, be a good boy and run home. I will meet you there by dinner. I will just take care of these people." dad said.

I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly for a few seconds. He then tells me "Now go. Always remember that I love you…"

/ flashback end/

Dad's death…

/ flashback again/

I got home. TIRED. Why wouldn't I be? I only ran several blocks away, while making sure no one followed me. It was almost the whole city. Of course I would be tired!

Anyway, I took a shower and cleaned myself up. After that, I took the revolver dad gave me and I cleaned and reloaded it.

With those errands done, I opened a bag of chips and plopped myself on the couch. I thought watching TV would be a good idea to pass some time while waiting for dad.

That's when the news came.

/ news /

There has been an explosion in the shipyard warehouse near the shipyard in Castelia City. Most of the steel cargo crates have been blown up. As of now there is a huge fire going on, and our fire department is trying their best to put it out. According to some of our investigators, the cause of the explosion is C4, a moldable heat/pressure sensitive bomb.

*shows footage, specifically the crate where they hid behind*

Some bodies have just been recovered, though they are all unidentifiable due to the severe burns. There are also mounds of ashes piled here, presumably from bodies that have been cremated from the heat.

While we continue further investigations, we will show you our footage of this horrendous scene.

*shows more footage*

Hey what's this? A black revolver? What's it doing here? I wonder if this was involved in the explosion. Let's-...

/ end of news /

/end of flashback/

I have both revolvers now, but what's the use. Dad's gone now. He would've been proud of me.

I swear, I'm gonna find everyone involved in that explosion and kill them!

**Normal POV**

Having said that, he fired a bullet at a barrel and caused an explosion. He then took his coat and headed for the streets, deciding who his next victim would be…

.

.

/Karl's House - Front Yard/

Karl just walked outside of his house when he spotted something familiar.  
>"Hey, isn't that... It's the thief!" Karl exclaimed. "I'm gonna get him this time!"<br>With that, Karl tried sneaking up behind the thief by silently walking up to him from behind. He was busy threatening a Pikachu with his claws, so Karl bought this opportunity and picked up a nearby rock to try to use it to knock the thief out. He took the swing and brought the rock down, hard on the thief's head. A split-second after the hit, the thief vanished.

"Wha-" Karl stammered. "I'm right here!" the thief said as he knocked Karl out by hitting the back of his head with the grip of a pistol. Karl fell face-first onto the ground. The thief afterwards bound him and stuffed him into the trunk of a car.

"Don't think I haven't been caught for no reason. I've been doing this longer than you've been in school, kid. You really think you could sneak up on me, huh?" the thief said as he shut the trunk.

He drove the car to an abandoned warehouse, past the city where something horrible has happened in the past.

/ 12:00 pm - Sky's House - Dining Room/

"Mom, will you please pass the sauce?" Sky politely asked. "Of course, son." Mom replied as she passed the sauce. "So, do any of you know when Shadow is coming home?" asked Mom.

As if on cue, the front door opened and in came Shadow. "I'm home." he said.

"Oh, Shadow, you're back! Have you had lunch? Where have you been?" Mom asked. "No, I haven't. I came from Kayla's wake." Shadow replied. "I'm sorry to hear that." Mom said. "Well, you should have lunch with us now." "Okay then" Shadow said as he sat down.

**Sky's POV**

Even though I didn't go out today, I actually got to find out why Shadow has been acting different. Kayla's death explains why he's been distant. His disappears because he's probably investigating and goes to Kayla's wake. That was pretty convenient.

Still, there's still something weird about his recent behavior. After lunch he asked me if I wanted to learn how to use my knife properly. That doesn't sound like the brother that I used to know. Still, why would I decline.

Anyway, we're going to Kayla's wake tomorrow. I should ask Karl if he wants to come with us. I'm gonna call him now.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this mysterious person? <strong>**What are his intentions? What will happen to Karl?**

**Next chapter, next week. Probably.**

**Lastly, tell me what you think of the story so far. Leave a review if you have time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before everything, I would like to apologize to everyone who saw the first update I made. I accidentally updated chapter 4 with the document for chapter 2, 18 hours ago. I noticed the mistake 12 hours ago. As of now, everything is as it should be.**

**Hello again! It took me some time to write this chapter mainly because of my school reqs (not doing a good job at ignoring them). I also noticed a big flaw in the last chapter. Karl walks out if his house and sees the thief. You'll find out why in this chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks again to everyone who reads this! I just don't see why the views keep on increasing, even though I haven't updated for some time. Here is chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Destinies Meet<strong>

**Karl's POV**

Ugh. My head hurts. It feels like something hard hit me.  
>"Where am I?" I wondered "Helloo? Hellooo? Is anyone … oh" I saw him as he slowly walked to me. He had black hair, only his left ear pointing up. As a Sneasel, it was naturally longer. Swaths of black cloth were wrapped around his head, which looked something like a turban. Some of them covered his right eye, probably an eyepatch. A fresh scar ran diagonally below his visible eye down to his supposed earlobe (if he were human). He wore something like a black jacket, covering his upperbody up to his wrists. Below, he wore black pants and black shoes.<p>

"I see you're awake now…" he said coldly "you were actually starting to cause me some trouble." "What do you want with me?" I asked him. "You know, I should be the one to ask you that. What did you want from me? Why did you try to sneak up on me?" he asked.

…

"Answer me!" he said, as he slapped me with the back of his hand. It hurt like hell! I didn't see it, but he was actually holding a handgun and used its grip to hit me. I felt my blood as it trickled down from the corner of my lips.

…

"You're after this aren't you!?" he said as he held some weird pendant thing in front of me. It looked primarily like a water droplet made similar to stained glass. Aside from that it glowing, symbolizing it radiating energy. "Well guess what, you're not getting this!" he said, as he pointed his gun at my head.

"I don't even know what that is!" I scream back at him "And now you're gonna kill me just because you think I want that thing from you!?" "Shut your mouth, unless you want me to shut it up. Permanently." He said as he gave me another brutal slap. "I've had enough of you! Now I'm gonna end your life! This way, no one will be able to track me. It really pissed me off, knowing you've seen me countless times and still haven't interacted with me! It's as if you were telling me that you had better things to do , and don't mess with me or I'll take you down."  
>"W-what? But this is only the second time we-" I stuttered right before he interrupted me "It's no use. Time to die." he said flatly as he pointed his gun at my forehead.<p>

…

BANG!

**Normal POV**

*Sky calls Karl's cellphone*

"Sorry, the number you dialled cannot be reached. Please try again later. Beep…beep…beep" Sky's phone said. (if phones could actually talk)

"He must be busy or something. I'll just visit him to be sure." Sky concluded.

He then changed clothes and went to Shadow's room. There, he knocked thrice on Shadow's door.

"What?" Shadow asked from inside his room.

"I'm going to Karl's house, will you accompany me there?" Sky asked Shadow.

…

"Fine. Give me 10 minutes." Shadow said. "Okay, thanks." Sky replied.

After that, Sky went to the living room. "Mom, Shadow and I are going to Karl's house." Sky said. "Okay, be back later." Mom replied.

Sky sat on the couch and rearranged the items in his bag.

/after 5 minutes/

"Let's go." Shadow said. Sky got off the couch and took his bag, as Karl exited their house. "Wait up!" Sky said as he caught up to his brother.

**? POV (same one from the previous chapter)**

*walking through an alley*

WHERE IS HE!?  
>How could I lose it!?<br>My father's gift…  
>I'm so stupid!<br>I need to find him!

…

Wait, I can still sense his aura…

*walks with his eyes closed*

That warehouse? … I must find him!

*runs to the warehouse*

**Sky's POV**

Shadow and I were heading to Karl's house. If I haven't mentioned, Karl is rich. By rich, I mean RICH, spelled in diamonds encrusted in gold. He lives in a palace, more than thrice the size of my house. They have servants. By servants, I mean like those in castles serving royalty. His father is both a multi-billionaire and a knight. (yes, he was dubbed by the queen)

We passed through their lawn, and by lawn I mean gigantic courtyard. The courtyard had tall hedges and statues inside it. The hedges formed mazes, to confuse other visitors, so Shadow and I used the shortcut Karl told me. After that was the giant pond, or as we like to call it, the moat. We got past that by crossing the bridge and soon, we were directly in front of the palace.

Just a bit after that, I saw Karl's older sister Roxanne, a Ninetales approach us. She smiled and waved at me, so I did the same. At first she didn't notice him, but when she did…

"Hey there, handsome…" she said seductively at Shadow.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked, obviously annoyed.

"I already have a lot of things, what I need is you." she said with even more emotion as she came closer to him.

She put her hand on Shadow's shoulder… That's when he fell apart.

"Geh-Get away from me!" Shadow said as he ran back into the hedge.

"Don't leave me here!" Roxanne said as she tailed Shadow.

I started to laugh a bit, but then I remembered Kayla.

I entered the palace, when a servant approached me.

"Ah, Master Sky. What my I do for you?" he asked me. He was a Gallade, by the way.

"Is Karl home?" I asked him.

"No sir. He left, just this morning." he said.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll wait for him. Show me to the cinema room." I told the butler.

"Of course, Master Sky." he said, before leading me to the cinema room.

**Karl's POV**

BANG!

I opened my eyes. Hey, I'm not dead!

The Sneasel guy was on the floor, curled up while clutching his right hand. He seems to be writhing in pain. Actually, he was. I just don't know why. There was blood all over it and… oooohhh. I get it now. That Lucario over there shot his hand!

He must be really good to hit him at that distance, using only a revolver. Wait, aren't revolvers grey not black?

Anyway, the Sneasel guy got himself together and took the pendant and ran away. The other guy ran after him, screaming "Get back here! Give me back the pendant!"

He just ran past me, so I called him. "Hey! A little help over here!" He noticed that I slowed him down, so he accepted, but with a condition.

"Fine, but we're chasing him after!" he said. "Deal" I agreed with him.

He brought out a cutter blade and brought it down on me. Oops, I meant on the ropes. He's pretty good with that thing.

I collected myself and checked my pockets. Nothing. He took all of my belongings.

"Hurry up!" the Lucario said, and we took off running after the Sneasel guy.

"I'm Karl, thanks for freeing me!" I said in gratitude to the Lucario. I also wanted to make friends.

"And I don't care! After we get him, forget we even met!" he said, obviously not in the mood to talk.

"Fine." I muttered to myself. At least our PE classes trained our bodies to run long distances. I'm still not running out of breath.

* * *

><p><strong>I might take longer to update the next chapter.<strong>

**Leave a review, tell me what you think about the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, sorry for the really long update time. I don't have school anymore, so expect (comparably) faster updates.**

**Even though this is supposedly good, I'm gonna miss my friends T_T.**

**I didn't know my other story indirectly advertised Pokemon Gijinka High School, still not sure if that's a good thing. ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800 just told me about it.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 5: When Blades Collide~<strong>

**Karl's POV**

We kept on running. The time we spent chasing that guy seemed endless. After a few minutes, we were out of the warehouse. Man, that guy's got stamina! He got on a pickup truck and hastily drove away. The Lucario guy threw a grey, disc shaped object into the hood, right before it drove away. Its center blinked violently with a green light. After he threw that thing, he stopped running. I did the same.

"Why did we stop running?" I asked him. I wasn't tired, but I could see him start to breathe heavily.

"Well maybe because has a car, and we don't. Oh and there's also a very obvious tracking device I threw in his truck!" he said with great sarcasm.

"Well, why do you have to be such a jerk about it!?" I roared back at him. "Don't you talk back to me! Remember, you owe your freedom to me. Oh, and I can also kill you whenever I wish to. So don't try to escape or anything!" he snapped back, as he quickly drew and pointed a cutterblade at my face.

"F*ck you…" I said in defeat. We ended up walking towards some familiar looking town.

**Shadow's POV**

*pant* *pant* "Why won't she stop chasing me!?" I ran through their maze-like garden.

"Shit, a dead end." I could hear Roxanne, as she called my name. I could tell, she was getting close. Gradually, her voice and footsteps got louder. I knew I was running out of time.

"There you are!" she said as she popped out of nowhere. I panicked and quickly jumper into one of the hedges. I really hoped the hedge I jumped in wasn't a wall. Cause if it was-

"Oooof!" damn… I dove head first into a wall… head first… with my head… "ugh…" my head hurts… why is it throbbing…? I just wanna sleep now… is that Roxa-…

/sometime later (about 4 hours or so)/

Ugh, my head hurts. Wait. What happened again? Oh yeah, Roxanne was chasing me when…

"Gaaah! Where am I!? And why is my shirt off?"

I looked around and found myself inside a really big bedroom. I guess I fainted after I hit my head. I hope no one saw that, that was really pathetic. Getting knocked out by a wall.

So, I guess I'll leave now… Wait, why is Roxanne sleeping on that couch/chair thing over there?

Sh*t, this is her room. I'm in a girl's room! I quickly (and silently) got off the bed, careful not to wake Roxanne up. I found my shirt and jacket on the back of a chair, so I put them on. I also found my other belongings on a nearby table. While picking them up, I accidentally dropped my necklace. It was given to me by Kayla, waay before when she was still alive. I bent down to pick it up, when I felt a sharp pain somewhere near my stomach.

"Gaughh!" I fell on my back, clutching my stomach. I must have caused quite a racket, because Roxanne woke up and went to me. She helped me up and sat me down on another couch/chair thing.

"You shouldn't stress yourself, go back to bed. You need your sleep." Roxanne said with concern.

"N-no. What time is it, I need to go to the park. Is it 3:00:" I said weakly.

"But-" she protested.

"Please…"

"Okay then, if it's that important to you." She finally admitted in defeat. She helped me stand up and picked up my necklace. When she handed it to me, I dusted it before putting it on.

"Is that…" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you want to take a car or should we walk?" she asked.

"L-let's just walk." I told her. We left the house at about 2:30 pm.

**Karl's POV**

After a few hours of walking, I started getting hungry. At least I had breakfast. We soon came to the urban populated part of town.

"Hey, I'm hungry." I said as I poked the Lucario guy whose name I still don't know.

"Go buy some food somewhere." he said, pointing at the restaurants and shops around town.

"I don't have money." I told him.

"What? I thought you looked rich or something. Don't you have a lot of money?" he asked.

"The guy took all of my items, remember?" I told him.

"How am I supposed to know that?" he asked.

I just gave him a blank stare.

"Fine, fine! Just pay me back afterwards!" he yelled.

"Deal." I said. I lead him to an expensive restaurant called _Café le Wow._

So we had lunch. Expensive lunch.  
>We got to know each other.<p>

His name is Leon.  
>Currently, he is avenging his dad's death by killing people.<br>His latest kill was an Espeon. She was supposedly the daughter of one of the high leaders of his enemies. Though, he isn't sure if she was an only child. She didn't wear their signature necklace, a standard among their group. Maybe she has a brother or something. Her father wasn't at home, which is why Leon killed the daughter instead.

/after lunch/

According to the tracking device, the pickup truck was parked somewhere near a park.

"Let's look for him in the parking lot." Leon said.

I nodded in acknowledgement. After we took care of this guy, I could leave.  
>Well, I could leave now but that wouldn't seem right.<p>

We left for the park at about 2:45 pm.

**Shadow's POV**

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the park. I was being supported by Roxanne the whole time. It felt kinda awkward since she's only the second person I've allowed to be with me like this. The first one being Kayla. Right now she's clinging to my arm.

Why did we go here? No reason.

I just wanted to see if the park would still be the same without Kayla. We sat down on a bench.

I was just enjoying nature when something weird happened.

Roxanne

Held

My hand.

I tensed up and just looked away. I knew what she was trying to do so I looked around the park for something to distract me.

Apparently, deliberately trying to distract yourself is very difficult. All I saw was this guy who wore all black. He got out of a pickup truck and went to the hood. He picked up a disc shaped thing. For some reason, he was mad at it so he put it under one of the wheels and ran it over. He took something from his pocket and stared at it. He started rotating and revolving it around his palm. It was a pendant. It took me a while to figure out what he was doing. Soon, there was a dot of light on the ground. It started moving towards a direction, his eyes followed it, which I soon realized was towards me. Soon, the dot placed itself on my necklace.

"Wha-?" The dot locked itself on my necklace. Our gazes met and he started running towards me. I was in no condition to fight and Roxanne would probably get in the way, so I stood up. Before I could get anywhere, Roxanne hugged me from behind, pinning me where I stood. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Roxanne! I need to-" too late, he's here. He went in front of me, so I got into a stance. Well, a semi-stance. It was hard to move with Roxanne hugging me.

"I thought you were female… Anyway, here it is Sir…" he said as he kneeled in front of me and presented the pendant thing to me.

I wasn't sure what to do so I stuck out my hand to pick up the thing he presented. As I touched the pendant, I felt a strong surge of energy. I saw a bright flash and got momentarily distracted. When I got back, the guy dropped dead. People screamed and ran away. Apparently, there was a gunshot.

I traced the direction of the bullet and found a Lucario pointing a revolver at me. Beside him was some Vulpix guy. He looks kinda familiar.

"You… So you're one of them… You…MUST DIE!" he said as he pulled out two cutter blades and pushed out the blades.

I quickly pulled out my butterfly knife and flipped it open. I was now able to get into a proper fighting position, since Roxanne isn't in my way anymore. The energy I received from the pendant gave me the strength and willpower to fight the battle.

He took the first move. He ran forward and slashed twice with his blades. I parried one of the blows and sidestepped behind his elbow. I threw him from this position, but he rolled and absorbed the hit. He also snuck a small slash at my left ankle which I forgot to pull back after the throw. We went on for about 5 minutes, when my wounds started catching up on me. My body was in pain. The sweat that poured from my skin only made the cuts worse.

I was getting desperate so I tried combining my knife attacks with my moves. I made a copy of myself using Double Team and went somewhere else so that I could recover. My clone handled a few hits before he vanished. I tried a surprise attack from behind, but it was useless since he sensed me with his aura. Right now, he's just slashing at me while I block the hits while moving backwards. I blinked for a second and didn't see the Aura Sphere he had been charging.

Damn, that hurts! I fell to the ground, panting. I tried to stand up, but he kicked me in the face so I fell again. Damn again, now my whole body hurts. Well he certainly knows how to fight.

In a final attempt to kill him, I gathered my strength and aimed. I threw my knife, spinning, straight to his heart.

"KLINK!" Why is he still standing? Didn't I just throw my knife at his…

chest spike…

Great… Why did I have to be so accurate?

"I'm impressed. You've managed to stay alive for this long. For that, I commend you . I'll give you an offer." he said. He went up to me and took the pendant. He also took my necklace which he crushed under his feet.

"Either you give up and become my slave…" he offered.

"Or?" I asked.

He pinned me down and held a cutter to my throat. "Or I kill you right now. You have five seconds to choose" he said.

"Five…" Roxanne rushes to the scene.

"Four" She yells "Stop!"

"Three"…

"Two"…

"One" "Don't do it!" Roxanne screams.

**Sky's POV**

Well, I don't think Karl's gonna be here anytime soon. I guess I should go home now. No wait, I think I'll pay Mr. … uhh the priest guy a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! I actually made a cliffhanger!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. How long has it been since I last updated? I know it's been long and I've been lazy, so here. Extra long chapter to make up for the really long wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Book Of Creation<strong>

Sky walked out of the mansion, feeling refreshed after watching a movie premiere from Karl's family's private movie theatre. He looked at the sky (the one with clouds, not himself) and noticed something strange.

It was filled with dark clouds. Just below the horizon, there was a greyish smog covering some part of the city.

Sky, feeling lazy after doing nothing for a while, shrugged it off and walked towards the city. He was going to pay Mr. – umm… mr… - he was gonna pay the priest guy a visit.

As he was walking, he couldn't fail to notice the ominousness (does that word even exist?) of the weather. Thunder could be heard, but not the normal kind. Instead of the usual crackling and boom, all that was heard were the booms which seemed to reverberate again and again. There was also some black wisps of dust fall continuously.

Sky couldn't take the eccentricity of the weather. He quickly ran to the city.

He went through several blocks, looking for the church, but he couldn't find it.

"Damn, where is it!?"

Sky regretted not paying attention, whenever they went to church. He was about to give up, when something fell on his head.

He took it off and examined it. It was dark grey, and light, meaning it didn't hurt when it fell on him. He tried squeezing it to see its texture and hardness, but he couldn't. It burst into a gas, which started to burn his lungs when he inhaled it. Sky's eyes watered as he tried to cough it out, so he ran in a random direction to get away from it.

He was running blindly when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, I'm just…" he said as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the dust off.

"Oh, here let me help you." the mysterious person said as he splashed some liquid on Sky's face.

Almost instantly, the dust came off and the stinging stopped.

"Thanks! I-" *cough**cough**cough*

"Here, drink this too." the guy said as he handed Sky a small bottle.

Sky hurriedly drank it and his coughing stopped instantly.

"Thanks! What did you give me anyway?" Sky asked the Riolu who was standing in front of him. He had a really good posture and was holding the bottle.

"Holy water, of course!"

"What!? You made me drink that!?"

"Don't worry, it's from a clean source. Not the one where people dip their hands on."

"Oh, thanks anyway. I'm Sky. What's your name? I'm looking for umm… I forgot his name… the priest guy. The Abomasnow."

"I'm Riku, nice to meet you! Father John is in kinda busy right now, he's attending to the people/pokemon right now. Can I help you instead?"

"uhh, sure. What's with the weather? What's with the black stuff falling? And why did you make me drink holy water? Does this mean I'm holy now? Am I a saint now?..."

"Let's just talk upstairs" Riku interrupted.

He led sky through the side walkways to the apse. From there, he went around the apse revealing a stairway. They went up and soon found themselves in a room that looked like a library.

"Where are we?" Sky asked in amazement. He'd never been in the other parts of the church besides the pews and the apse.

"We're in one of the belltowers. This one's filled with books. So, questions?"

"Oh, yeah. What's with the weather? What's with the black stuff falling? And why did you make me drink holy water?..."

"Wait! One question at a time!" Riku interrupted. "Now, I don't know exactly what the black stuff is, but all we know is that it won't touch the church or any part of it. Next, the only thing that can take the stuff of you is holy water."

"Okay. So I drank holy water. Does this mean I'm holy now? Am I a saint now?..."

"No, you're not technically holy. Neither is the water, it's just been blessed. And no, you're not a saint."

"oh" Sky said, disappointed.

"I know! Let's just read about the book of creation." Riku said excitedly.

"Seriously? That stuff's boring."

"No it's not! Here, I'll read the old testament to you…"

~The Book Of Creation – Old Testament~

In the beginning, there was nothing,

only darkness

And then there was Arceus

He said "I'm too lazy to make everything"

So he created Palkia, Dialga and Giratina who controlled space, time and the afterworld/distortion world respectively

Giratina, being violent, was banished to the very realm he controls

Palkia and Dialga created the universe with their powers and then returned to their own dimension to rest

Arceus, seeing the world was suitable place, created Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie who taught pokemon about emotion, willpower and knowledge

As his last piece of work, Arceus sprinkled "Life Dust" onto the universe

The Life Dust soon formed Pokemon

Some were formed purely by the dust adapting to where it landed, some didn't need to adapt and became what you call normal types

However there were some exceptions

When large amounts landed or accumulated on something, a legendary was born

Some landed on the ozone, creating Rayquaza

On the land and sea, creating Groudon and Kyogre

Some fell on a certain continent and was soon called Regigigas, he also created three golems to help with his work as guardians

This dust, however, was not limited to the earth

Some were pulled to a full moon and formed Cresselia

Some were also pulled to a new moon and formed Darkrai, the dark one

(yes, there are two moons)

Space Viruses also caught some dust and became Deoxys

…

(some continuation)

…

Some were pulled to stars and took on two different forms depending on their size, Staryu and Starmie

(hahahaha, jk. Forget that part)

"Well that wasn't so bad. I actually enjoyed it!"

"Told you!"

"So, what happens next? I wanna know!"

"uhh, we don't have part 2. That book was partially burned…"

"Whaaaaat? Seriously? Wait, you said partially. Where's the book?"

"Wait, I'll get it."

Riku went to the bookshelves and started digging into them. Sky thought he might take long, so he went to the window.

He looked at the grey wisps falling. None of them went to the church. He got curious and reached out to grab one. He pulled it inside to see what happened when-

"NO, DON'T!"

Unfortunately Riku was too late. Sky was screaming his pain, as the liquid on his hand burned his skin.

Riku quickly grabbed a bottle of holy water and poured its contents on Sky's hand. Sky sighed in relief as the burning sensation stopped.

He looked at his hand and noticed something really weird. His hand was undamaged.

"umm, Riku?"

"Yeah? Your welcome?"

"No, wait yeah, thanks, but not that. Why is my hand undamaged?"

"Oh that. Those things don't harm you physically, they just eat parts of your soul." Riku explained calmly.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, it's only a little. You're lucky I have a bottle here."

"Yeah, thanks again."

"No problem! Anyway, I found the book." Riku said as he held up a half burned book.

"Let's read it!... Awww, the creation story got burned. What's this? The… I can't read it."

"Let me see that." Riku said as he took the book. "It's in latin. I can read latin, here I'll translate."

The Mystical asdfghjkl (*got smudged)

A few millennia after the world was created, Arceus took a look at the pokemon

They were in chaos

Sinful

Arceus told someone (not telling who) to build a giant ark

In it, he were to take two of every pokemon (except for legendaries)

After he built the ark, Arceus flooded the world with Giratina's essence

Everyone outside the ark died (except for the legendaries)

Arceus became depressed because of that

So he shed a tear

Only one, only one was needed

When it was shed, some dust fell upon it

This became Xerneas, some dust that fell on Giratina's essence became Yveltal

Xerneas had the power to incarnate dust into pokemon (bring life)

Yveltal had the power to turn pokemon into dust (take life), he became Giratina's servant

That was not the end of it

The tear solidified and crystallized, Cresselia took it for safekeeping, knowing it could bestow life upon anything regardless of what

After having been in endless conflict with Darkrai, Cresselia gave the crystal to a pokemon in the form of a pendant

The pendant would be passed on to the successors of the chosen ones

Soon it would play a great part in their endless battle

The pokemon who first received it was asdfghjkl (got torn this time :P)

"Seriously. It got torn?"

"Oops! Here it is. Must've gotten pulled when I gave it to you."

"Hey! This is just a piece of tissue!"

"Oh yeah, it is. I guess it really did get torn."

* * *

><p>As Leon was busy counting down, black smog enveloped the park. It was so thick that you wouldn't be able to see more than one meter in front of you.<p>

_It all happened so fast. I didn't even see it. It was at the corner of my eye, zoning on us as he counted down. _Roxanne was just as surprised as everyone when it happened.

Just as the smog had completely surrounded them, a burst of energy threw everyone a few feet from their original position. It was in the form of a shockwave.

Leon was thrown off Shadow and landed on his feet. He was however disarmed. He went into a stance, facing generally where the attack came from.

Suddenly, a dark and heavy voice spoke to no one in particular.

**"TOUCH NOT MY SERVANT, YOU LOWLY CREATURE! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR THAT!"**

Instantly, a circle of pure darkness materialized in front of him. It slowly, but surely, pulled him from where he stood. Leon struggled against it, hoping to get away, but it was no use.

While Leon was being pulled, a Roxanne found Shadow unconscious on the ground. She went up to him and checked if he was still alive. That was when the smog cleared up, revealing a pathway, which Roxanne pulled Shadow into.

Karl, still in the smog, was running blindly trying to get out of the smog. He was panicking and ran, when he hit Leon. Leon fell of balance and the two fell on the ground. Without footing, they were both sucked into the portal.

* * *

><p>After a little while, some pokemon saw Roxanne and helped her. They carried Shadow and led her to the church.<p>

She was surprised at the number of pokemon inside. Most were resting on the pews as if injured. Roxanne went to a priest, a Xatu, and asked.

"Excuse me, why are…"

"Bring him" motioning to Shadow "there" pointing at a staircase behind the apse.

"Umm… okay. Thanks… I guess."

Curious, she dragged Shadow to the stairs and brought him up. She was surprisingly strong for a Ninetales.

Up there, she saw an Eevee and a Riolu reading a half-burned book. She then realized who the Eevee was.

"Sky!"

"Oh hey, Roxanne! What are you doing here?"

"I brought someone!" she said, motioning to Shadow.

"Why is he unconscious? And injured? Were you too rough on him?"

"What!? NO! We – I mean he was attacked. We need to tend to him."

"Umm… okay. But why didn't you just bring him to a hospital?"

"Those people outside led us here. They said we would be safe here."

"Uhh… okay then."

Sky and Roxanne lay Shadow's body down on a mat while Riku got some medical supplies. Roxanne removed his jacket while Sky eyed her suspiciously.

Riku arrived, then they started cleaning his wounds.

"I'm not even going to ask where he got these cuts" Sky said.

Roxanne just glared at him.

"Wait, I forgot to introduce you two. Roxanne, meet Riku. Riku,Roxanne."

"Hello!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"What's that?" Sky asked, pointing at Shadow's new necklace. "I thought he had a different necklace."

Riku looks at it and then gasps out loud.

*"GASP"

"What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"I-It's the m-mystical asdfghjkl." Riku stuttered.

"The what?" Roxanne asked, curious.

"The mystical asdfghjkl."

"wat? Seriously, what is it?"

"For Arceus' sake, it's Arceus' teardrop. Oops, I wasn't supposed to curse."

"You're right! It is the mystical asdfghjkl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Roxanne: Seriously guys, what's the mystical asdfghjkl?<strong>

**Sky: You don't know?**

**Riku: Read it here. *hands a piece of tissue***

**Roxanne: What's this supposed to mean?**

**Sky and Riku: Nothing.**

**Roxanne: ;-;**

**This wasn't as long as I expected. I was even surprised I updated it. Now, I'm working on some new lemons. My other story is sure to have an update soon. Also, I really didn't know what to name the chapter. Please review this story, I need to know if I should even continue this or if anyone actually enjoys reading this!**


End file.
